The Finer Things in this Life
by KeffyRules
Summary: AU Emily and Katie are ready for University and to take it by storm. Emily's all about playing the field but a chance meeting with an angry young blonde could change all that.
1. Just imagine it sis

**A/N-So then, yes it's a new story from me and this time it's nice and normal, hopefully. And it's also another venture into Naomily territory. No I can't take all the credit for this one. I was inspired by InvisiMeg's Anyone But You story, which you should all go and read right now because it'll probably be waaaay better then mine.**

"Emily! Where's my suitcase!"

Emily poked her head round her bedroom door and frowned.

"Still in the car I would imagine K."

Katie scowled in annoyance at her sister.

"Alright, no need to snap. Jesus, ever since you came out you've been a right bitch."

Katie stormed out of the room, shutting the front door to their flat and leaving Emily staring with her mouth open. She was being a bitch? That was rich coming from Katie, she was the ultimate bitch.

"Why the fuck did I agree to sharing with her."

She muttered to herself as she slipped out of her room and threw herself down onto the sofa. More to the point, why had she agreed to going to the same university as her sister. Emily'd had offers from Oxford and Cambridge and yet she had agreed to go to Leicestershire and go to university there just because her sister had begged her and emotionally blackmailed her by saying she couldn't cope without her.

"Fucking bitch."

Emily muttered to herself as she threw a glare at the front door. Still, at least her mum had agreed to not help them move in, Emily didn't think she would have been able to manage that. Ignoring all the snide little remarks about her sexuality had been getting harder and harder as the months had dragged on and she'd been about ready to throttle her mum. Emily was startled out of her thoughts by a crash from outside, followed by a stream of colourful curses that could only have belonged to one person. There was silence for a moment and then the front door slammed open and Katie stormed in, her suitcase trailing behind her and a look of thunder on her face.

"What was all that?"

Emily asked curiously as Katie slammed the door shut, stood her suitcase against the wall and slumped into the sofa next to Emily.

"Ran into someone as I came out the sodding lift didn't I."

"You mean literally?"

Emily asked, trying to fight the urge to laugh.

"Yeah that's what I mean. Fucking freak as well, didn't even say sorry. And she was dressed all weird, all in fucking black. Bitch didn't even act like I was there."

Katie exploded out in anger causing Emily to laugh this time, which in turn caused her sister to scowl in annoyance,

"It's not fucking funny you know!"

"It is a bit...so this girl, was she fit?"

Emily asked after a moment, a small twinkle in her eyes.

"Oh no! There is no way I'm letting you near that bitch."

"I see, so you want her for yourself then."

"I've told you before Emily, I'm not a fucking lezzer like you!"

Katie glared at her sister, although Emily just smirked back at her.

"Oh really? So when I walked in on you and Freddie's sister Karen, what was that?"

Emily had the pleasure of seeing her sister go bright red and look away.

"That was a...everyone fucking experiments at this age! Doesn't make me like you!"

Emily almost laughed again but managed to contain it.

"Sure Katie sure."

Emily soothingly before standing up and moving into the kitchen area and flicking on the kettle.

"Want a cuppa K?"

"Please."

Katie replied in a sullen tone, obviously still pissed off at her.

"Katie, you know I was just messing with you."

Emily heard Katie make an agreeing sound in her throat and rolled her eyes. Her sister could be so stubborn sometimes it drove her crazy.

"Fine, I'm sorry. What can I do to make it up to you?"

She asked, already regretting the offer. Katie jumped up, a nasty grin on her face and reached into her jeans pocket, taking out a folded up flyer.

"You can come with me to this tonight."

Emily took the flyer from her sister's fingers and unfolded it, reading it quickly. Looking up at her sister Emily made a face.

"But we have classes in the morning, our first ever classes."

Emily stated, trying to get out of the massive party that was happening tonight.

"For fucks sake Ems, its fresher's week. You're supposed to go and get fucked to high heaven on booze, drugs and sex. The lecturers know that, they'll be expecting it. You promised remember."

Emily only partly heard Katie's words, her mind caught by something else.

"Sex?"

Katie let out a laugh.

"That's what it'll take to convince you? Fucking hell Ems."

She threw her arm round Emily and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Just imagine it sis, all those girls who want to experiment, who want to be able to say that they've fucked a girl. All ripe for the picking for ya."

Emily had to think about it for about two seconds.

"Fine, I'll come."

Katie gave her another hug before laughing.

"Bloody hell Ems, and they called me a slut back at college."

Emily scowled at her sister.

* * *

"Well what do you think?"

Emily asked as she exited her room and struck a pose. She had picked her outfit for the evening carefully, with any luck she'd be shagging before the clock struck midnight. She'd picked a tight mid-thigh multi-coloured dress that clung to her in all the right places, it was so tight that she'd had to forgo a bra and her only underwear was a black lace thong. Her bright red hair was tied back into a ponytail and she'd added a bit of height to herself with some killer heels. Katie whistled appreciatively as she looked at her.

"Looking good sis, if that doesn't get you laid I don't know what will."

Emily smiled in appreciation.

"Thanks K, you look pretty hot too."

Which was the truth, Katie had gone for a simple, yet classy, black dress which ended at her knees, which was positively floor length considering the shortness of most of her clothing. She'd allowed her hair to flow freely down her back and was also wearing a pair of killer heels.

"Thanks Ems, now let's go."

Emily nodded and followed her sister out of their flat, down the corridor and into the lift.

"So where is this party again?"

Emily asked, she'd already forgotten, hadn't even taken a proper look at the flyer if she was going to be honest. Katie sighed as she pressed the button for the top floor.

"On the roof, well roofs. Apparently all the buildings in the quad are connected by walkways on the roofs. Well neat isn't it."

"Yeah sure."

Emily agreed absentmindedly, already thinking about the potentials for shagging.

"Oi! Get your mind out of your pants Ems. We're not there yet. Jesus."

Katie muttered in annoyance while Emily just smirked.

"Jealous Katie?"

Katie snorted.

"As if, I'll get myself plenty of fit guys when we get up there."

Emily just laughed and shook her head as the lift came to a stop and the doors slid open. The twins stepped out into the corridor and looked round. Emily immediately saw the two girls at the far end of the corridor.

"Where the fuck is the roof then Ef? You said it was up here."

One of the girls was complaining, a tall blonde with a pixie cut hairstyle and dressed casually in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. The other girl, presumably Ef, was a dark-haired skinny looking girl with long hair and, Emily could just make out, long delicate fingers perfect for sliding into a pussy. She was dressed in a short black dress, even shorted then Katie's, fishnet tights and chunky Doc Martin boots.

"Fuck."

Katie hissed as she caught sight of the two girls, who still had their backs to them.

"That's the fucking freak who bumped into me."

"The brunette?"

Emily asked, causing Katie to nod.

"Yeah, fucking freak, look at what she's wearing. Tramp."

She spat out and Emily had to suppress a laugh, instead raising an eyebrow.

"We're not exactly modestly dressed ever sis."

Katie sniffed in a snobbish way.

"We can pull it off. Anyway, they're fucking lost, come on I know the way to roof. They're going completely the wrong direction."

"Then we should help them."

"Fuck off! I'm not helping them one bit. Why do you want to help them?"

Emily put on an innocent looking face and smiled sweetly at her sister.

"Because it's the right thing to do."

Katie frowned; staring at her while Emily tried to keep her innocent face on.

"Fuck off is it, you just want to get into one of those twos pants."

Emily shrugged at Katie's accusation and grinned, figuring the game was up.

"Actually I want to get in both of those twos pants, preferably at the same time."

Katie wrinkled her nose up and shook her head.

"You know what Ems, you scare me sometimes."

Emily just laughed, shaking it off before looking over at the two girls, who were still arguing although it looked like the blonde was just talking at the brunette who was staying silent.

"Excuse me! Oi!"

Emily shouted, causing the blonde to turn round, a look of thunder on her face. Immediately Emily was struck by how bright the blue of her eyes were and how nice her lips looked; perfect for kissing.

"What!"

The blonde shouted back.

"Well, me and my sister know the way to roof if you're interested."

If anything the blonde's scowl seemed to deepen before she nodded curtly and headed towards them. The brunette, Ef, also turned and headed towards them. Like the blonde she had blue eyes but hers were ice cold and there was a nasty glint that actually unsettled Emily for some reason she couldn't pinpoint. Then there was her complexion, where the blonde had some colour in her face and skin the brunette was deathly pale. Emily put a smile on her face despite the fact that she could feel Katie glaring at her in anger.

"Lead the way then K."

She told her sister who grunted and spun on her heel, heading down the corridor.

As they walked she looked at the blonde.

"I'm Emily by the way, Emily Fitch."

The blonde shot her a strange look and grunted.

"Naomi. This is Effy."

She indicated the brunette who, on closer inspection, Emily noticed that her hair wasn't brown but actually black, almost pitch black. If she wasn't a goth or emo she was doing a bad job of trying to convince people she wasn't.

"Nice to meet you both. That's Katie, my sister."

"Twins."

Emily started a little as Effy spoke, her voice soft, almost a whisper, and Naomi scowled at her.

"Yeah I gathered Effy."

"Here."

Katie came to a stop in front of a door and opened it. As soon as she opened it a wall of sound hit all four of them, the sound of music, people and general mayhem, Emily grinned and turned to the others.

"See you on the other side."

**A/N- So what, do you think? Obviously it's AU so I've adjusted the personalities a little. Emily's more confident sexually don't you think? Much more lol Can you guess which series I've plucked Effy from? Should be obvious to anyone. And what do we think about Katie? Does the phrase 'Me thinks the lady doth protest too much' spring to mind? :P Please leave a review, it would mean so much to me.**


	2. He's like a male version of you Ems

**A/N- Next chapter time, a little bit unsure over this one as I'm not sure how opinion will swing in regards to Emily at the end of this. I'll admit her personailty is a little extreme but I hope it all makes sense to you. Delighted that I already have reviews and followers. I appreciate you all. Oh yeah and I'm introducing a familiar face at the end who will be a friend for Ems, just cause I want to.  
**

**laaaaardeda- Thanks hun, I'll try and keep it up.  
**

**reddawg82- Hey babes, yeah it's little calmer, sort of. I agree that confident Emily rocks, and silent Effy is creepy but I love her like that so she's here to stay.**

Emily took a drink from her cup, her jaw tightening as she resisted the temptation to wince at nasty liquid flowing down her throat. The red head leaned against the table and look round, looked for her next target. She'd already met two girls and gotten their numbers, they had been pretty looking but not right for her first night at university, and she'd save them for later on. She smiled as she saw Katie heading towards her.

"Hey up K, how's it going?"

Katie screwed her face in annoyance.

"Ok I guess, the nights still young and all that."

Emily laughed and took another sip from her cup.

"You striking out sis?"

"No! Just….no one taking my fancy right now, that's all."

Emily just smirked before she turned her attention back to the roof.

"Oh shit."

She heard Katie mutter and she looked at what had captured her sister's attention. Coming towards them was a brown haired man with a cocky grin on his face and obvious excitement in his eyes.

"Fucking hell! Katikins! You didn't tell me you had a sister, fucking twin at that!"

Katie groaned before looking apologetically at Emily.

"Emily this is James Cook."

"You can call me Cook! Or the Cookie Monster! Everyone else does!"

Cook bellowed, still wearing his cocky looking smile.

"So, you fuck as well as you're sister?"

Emily arched an eyebrow at Cook before looking pointedly at Katie, who had turned bright read.

"No one taking your fancy eh K? You're so full of shit sis."

"Alright alright, so I fucked him. Mistake anyway, fucking saw him fucking a load of other girls as well, fuck knows what he's carrying. He's like a male version of you Ems."

Emily actually felt a little hurt at the comment and she was sure it showed in her face.

"Sorry."

Katie muttered and Emily quickly shook her head, sliding a smirk onto her face.

"So what about it girly? Emily right? Fancy a willy waggle with the Cookie Monster."

Of at the side Emily heard Katie scoff and the red head felt her smirk grow, now this was something she could deal with easily.

"Sorry Cook, you've got a piece of equipment I find….repulsive."

Emily shot out and actually felt for the guy when she saw his confused expression.

"Equipment?"

He asked and Emily heard her sister groan.

"It means she's gay you fucking caveman."

Cook's expression cleared at her sister words and his cocky smile re-appeared, causing Emily to groan internally, she knew exactly what was coming next.

"Hey that's cool, I got the cure for that right here babes!"

Cook reached down and grabbed his crotch and Katie sighed and shook her head.

"Oh Cook you fucking wanker, I can't say it was nice knowing you."

"What you mean?"

Cook asked, confusion on his face before Emily slipped a sweet smile on her face and moved closer to him.

"You….You really think you can turn me Cook?"

She asked, her tone one of dubiousness and causing Cook to laugh loudly.

"Yeah babes, now come to the Cookie Monster!"

Emily moved till she was almost touching Cook, leaning up and whispering in his ear.

"You know, others have said the same as you. Do you want to know what happened to them?"

"Errrm"

"This!"

She hissed into his ear and reached down, grabbing his crotch and squeezing. Cook made a strangled sound of pain and Emily saw his eyes water as she increased her grip.

"Now, I'm going to let go in a minute and what you do when I do is going to determine how I react. You can carry on this pathetic charade of trying to convince me that you turn me away from girls or you can fuck off and leave me and my sister alone. By the way the correct answer in the first one. Now do you understand?"

Cook opened his mouth to say something and Emily squeezed even harder.

"No no, nod if you understand. Don't say a fucking word."

Cook just nodded and Emily smiled.

"Now that's better."

She released her grip on him and stepped back, waiting for his reaction. Cook glanced at her and Katie quickly before her hobbled off.

"You know, I never get tired of seeing that."

Katie stated, causing Emily to laugh.

"Well if men weren't such twats I wouldn't have to. It's not like I enjoy it or anything."

"Bullshit Ems, you love it."

Emily was silent for a moment before she shrugged with a small smile on her face.

"Well maybe a little."

Katie laughed as well.

"Well I'll see ya in a bit sis."

"Yeah see ya."

She muttered, her eyes already wandering. She dimly heard Katie mutter something about Emily not being able to keep it in her pants but only dimly.

"Why do you hate men?"

Emily almost jumped out of her skin when Effy spoke from behind, her soft voice somehow carrying over the loud sound of the party.

"Fucking hell fire!"

The red head yelled as she spun round and glared at the girl, who just stared right back.

"What the fuck you think you're doing creeping up on people?"

She demanded, still glaring, Effy just looked back at her, blinking slowly. After a moment Emily looked away, feeling uncomfortable despite the fact that she wanted to look back, to check the strange girl out.

"Fucks sake."

She muttered in annoyance, why all the really fit girls had to be strange.

"I don't know."

Effy said softly and Emily frowned in confusion.

"You don't know what?"

"Why all the fit girls are strange."

Effy stated, a smirk on her face. Emily felt her lips dry and licked them nervously.

"What the fuck? How did you know?"

Effy shrugged, that smirk still on her face.

"I'm Effy."

Emily growled in annoyance.

"What sort of answer is that?"

"The only one you're going to get."

Effy replied before moving further into Emily's space.

"The real question."

Effy stated simply, looking Emily in the eye, the red head wanted to look away, away from those cold blue eyes which Emily could swear was looking right into her.

"The real question. Do you still want to fuck me?"

Effy stated and Emily swallowed nervously before she frowned, angry at herself. She'd didn't get nervous, not anymore, that wasn't her now. She was confident and sexy; she wasn't a fucking doormat anymore. The red head came back to reality in time to see Effy smile and nod.

"I thought so."

She stated to herself and Emily growled in annoyance.

"Enough of this shit."

She muttered and pulled Effy into a kiss. This kiss was like nothing Emily had experience before and she'd experienced a lot of girl's lips on her own. It was strange and new but also nice, she liked it and she wanted more. The red head push against the other girl's lips, probably bruising them and lowered her hands down Effy's back, cupping her arse.

"Get the fuck off her you whore!"

A voice shouted and the next thing Emily knew she was flying back, she stumbled in her heels and went flying to the ground, hitting her head on the hard concrete. She cried out in pain and felt a surge of anger wash over her. She looked up at who had pulled her away and saw Naomi glaring at her, anger boiling in her blue eyes.

"What the fuck was that!?"

Emily demanded, getting to her feet carefully.

"That was me looking out for my friend you bitch!"

Naomi shot out, still glaring at Emily in anger. Emily reached behind her and touched her head where it had connected with the concrete and instantly felt a stab of pain. She bought her hand back round and looked at it, seeing a small amount of blood on.

"Happy now!?"

She demanded, showing her the blood.

"Yeah I am actually!"

"What the fuck Naomi!? Effy certainly didn't try and stop me. What makes it your fucking business!?"

"She's my fucking friend! Stay away from her, you fucking got me?"

Emily felt another surge of anger flood through her at Naomi's words and she stepped closer to the blonde, practically invading her personal space.

"Oh yeah? You know what, I don't think I will. Effy's pretty fit, looks like she'll be a good shag."

"I am warning you Emily, stay away from my friend, and me."

Emily's eyes narrowed.

"Make me."

* * *

Emily groaned as she entered the class room the next day, sunglasses firmly stuck on her head. She was going to hide from the world for just a little bit longer, even if it killed her. Luckily the lecturer wasn't in the hall yet and Emily headed towards the back of the hall, taking a seat and lowering her head to the desk. Her head was pounding and her body ached all over, rather annoyingly it wasn't because of drink. Her pain was the responsibility of one person; Naomi. Emily felt a surge of hate for the blonde, if she thought she could tell her who she couldn't sleep with and then fucking attack her then the blonde really was living the stereotype.

"Fucking blonde bitch."

She muttered to herself.

"I really hope you're not talking about me."

A voice said from next to her, a male voice. Emily slowly raised her head and removed her sunglasses, looking up at the owner of the voice. The young man was quite tall, with plenty of muscles if what Emily could see from the way his white t-shirt clung to him. He had spiky blonde hair and warm blue eyes, and he was gay, very gay. He was also grinning at her in a friendly manner causing Emily to automatically grin back.

"No, not you, someone else."

"Ah then I'm safe to sit here then without endangering my life?"

Emily laughed and nodded and the man sat down in at the desk next to her. The red head looked him over a bit more closely, he seemed a year or two older than her if she was right.

"Aren't you a little old to be in the same class as first years?"

"Nah, took a few years off to go travelling, I'm a first year same as you. I'm Maxxie by the way, Maxxie Oliver."

Maxxie smiled and extended his hand towards Emily. The red head almost laughed a little at the old fashioned style of greeting and took the hand, shaking it.

"I'm Emily Fitch."

"Nice to meet you Emily, now who's this blonde bitch that's got you so worked up? Girlfriend? Ex?"

Emily snorted at the thought of Naomi being her girlfriend.

"No, just some bitch with major territorial problems when it comes to her friend."

Just then the door to the lecturer hall opened and more students filed in, Emily caught a flash of blonde and groaned.

"Speak of the devil, that's her."

Emily saw Maxxie raise an eyebrow and grin.

"Well then, maybe this class is going to be fun after all."

**A/N- Ok so first of all, this aren't starting well for Naomily are they? A fight on the first night, you can practically hear the fireworks. Creepy all knowing Effy is here in full force and she's here to stay my dears. Maxxie! Yes Maxxie's here! Who doesn't love that gay?**


	3. If I know my little sister

**A/N- Wooo! Lookey here, a new chapter. Several things for me to say, one the temp over here is heating up so the urge to stay in and write is a little low at the moment when I could be outside perving on people hehe. Also, I know that there are more followers then have reviews, and while I'm so pleased for all you lot who follow me it would mean the world to me if I had more reviews, therefore I'll make a deal with you; if I get more then 3 reviews for this chapter I'll include, in my A/N for the next chapter, little teasers about what you can expect in this story. It'll be worth it I promise.  
**

**reddawg82- Yeah, you know how I never make things easy for the couples in my story? That's not changed. :P**

**FrenchKiwi1994- Yeah who doesn't love Maxxie, he's so cool!**

* * *

"Eugh I can't believe she'd taking fucking history like me."

Emily complained, shooting an annoyed glare at Maxxie who had laughed at her comment as they left the lecturer hall.

"It's not fucking funny! The bitch is unhinged I swear to fucking good!"

Emily burst out, drawing a few stares from other students in the hallway and Maxxie laughed again.

"Ok ok, sorry Emily. You need to chill though, it's not like she'll be in any of your other classes right?"

Emily's stomach dropped at the thought.

"Don't even joke about that Maxxie, the thought doesn't bear thinking about."

"Well what other subjects are you doing?"

"Politics."

Maxxie whistled as Emily replied.

"You sure didn't pick easy ones did you."

Emily shrugged as they continued down the corridor towards the exit so they could cross the short distance to the building holding the cafes and restaurants, classes had always worked up an appetite for Emily and university wasn't proving to be any different. Emily tried to ignore the hunger pains striking her stomach as she formulated a response for Maxxie.

"They seemed to go well together, History and Politics. What about you?"

"No second one for me, History is going to be tough enough as it is."

Emily shrugged.

"I'm sure I'll be able to manage it."

Maxxie laughed as they exited the building and were almost blinded by the sunshine.

"Anyway, back to the original problem of Naomi, the chances of her taking Politics as well are minute."

Emily sighed a little, shaking her head.

"Yeah I guess."

"Emily!"

Emily heard her sister shout her name and she looked round, catching sight of her sister heading her way.

"I must be seeing double."

She heard the boy mutter and she laughed a little, feeling her mood brighten a bit.

"No, that's Katie my sister."

She explained the blonde just as Katie reached them.

"Hey Katie, how was your first class?"

"it was good thanks, not much covered which was fucking brill. Who's this?"

Katie asked, indicating Maxxie.

"This is Maxxie, he's in my History class with me."

"Nice to meet you Katie."

Maxxie said, smiling charmingly and Emily had to repress a laugh as she saw her sister's eyes light up, obviously already infatuated with the blonde.

"Yeah, you to Maxxie, really nice."

Katie replied and Maxxie and Emily caught each other's ears, both alive with amusement.

"So guessing you're off to get something to eat right? If I know my little sister."

Katie put forth, earning an annoyed look from Emily, she hated it when Katie did this. It was so silly and annoying.

"Only by about five minutes K, fucks sake."

Maxxie laughed a little.

"Yeah we were actually, although I'll have to meet you there. I need to find a friend of mines step-brother to see how he is. I promised Michelle, that's my friend, that I would look out for him. That ok with you Emily?"

Maxxie asked and Emily nodded, it would give her chance to put Katie right on a few things, like Maxxie.

"Yeah that's fine, we'll see you there."

* * *

"So how was History?"

Katie asked as she and Emily sat themselves down and Emily quickly started on her sandwich she had bought.

"It was fine, although guess who's fucking in the class with me?"

She said, her mouth full of food and taking a small amount of pleasure in seeing the look of mild disgust on Katie's face.

"First of Ems, how many times do I need to tell you that what you're doing isn't at all fucking attractive, fucking pig."

Emily just grinned and winked at her.

"Anyway, who was in the class?"

"That cunt Naomi."

Emily watched as Katie's jaw dropped.

"Fucking kidding me, that bitch! I still wish you'd let me have a go at her for last night."

Emily waved it off, swallowing her huge mouthful and taking a drink.

"Nah, I think I showed her enough to make her back off."

Katie just grunted before making a start on her food as well, Emily took the opportunity to glance round the little café she and her sister had decided on. There were a fair few occupied tables with students eating and chatting. One group of girls caught her eye and she focused on them quickly. They were caught her eye and she focused on them quickly. They were mainly boys but there were two girls with them, they all seemed to be having a good time and Emily smiled slightly as she noticed one of the girls, a tall thin blonde, reach down and take hold of the other girl's hand under the table. Emily raised her gaze to look at the other girl and instantly felt a thrill in her pants. The girl was definitely an oddity, which was something Emily loved, at first glance she could have passed for a boy, her features and hair were very boyish but Emily could look closer and see the feminine qualities that marked her as a girl.

"Oi! Ems!"

She was pulled out of her staring by Katie who was glaring at her.

"What?"

"Stop it, now!"

Katie demanded, a pissed off expression growing on her face, the corner of Emily's lip twitched slightly as she looked innocently at her sister.

"Stop what?"

"You know what, those two look happy. Don't you dare try anything, it won't end well for anyone. Or have you forgotten the Sophia/Mandy fiasco?"

Emily winced at the mention of the two teenagers. Just after Emily had come out and started to explore her new found sexuality and freedom she'd been fascinated by a girl called Mandy, she'd been captivated by the girl's Indian heritage and looks. Unfortunately Mandy had been snapped up already by a girl called Sophie, this lead to Emily actively seeking out and constantly flirting with Mandy and trying to get in her pants. Eventually, Emily had succeeded and the two started to shag each other behind Sophia's back, and Emily hadn't even told Katie. This had gone on all the way through their first year of college until Sophia had found out, the girl didn't not take it well which helped to explain the scar Emily carried on her back.

"Yes I remember that set of events K, I'm not likely to forget them in a hurry.."

"Well then, leave those two alone then."

"Fine!"

Emily moaned, folding her arms across her chest in annoyance.

"Damn sex with Mandy was great until Sophia found out anyway."

She muttered under breath, remembering every inch of Mandy's body and how Emily had perfected her techniques with the girl until she was quite happy to boast about her skills at making a girl cum. Katie continued to glare at her for a minute or two, as if daring her to say anything else.

"Hello ladies."

Maxxie's voice sounded from behind Katie, dragging the two sisters out of the glares.

"Oh hey Maxxie, you find your friends step-brother?"

Emily asked and Maxxie nodded.

"Yeah, he's joining us if that's ok, he's just getting a drink. Ah here he is."

Maxxie stated as Cook sidled up next to Maxxie, Emily's eyes widened when she saw him and she almost laughed as she saw the colour drain from Cook's face. Katie, as always, overreacted.

"What the fuck! You!"

Emily just smiled and waved.

"Hello Cook, long time no see."

Maxxie looked confused while Cook looked sheepishly at the ground.

"You've already met?"

"You could say that, he thought he could fix me last night so I put his balls in a vice."

Maxxie looked over at Cook and glared at him.

"Not cool Cook, wait till I tell Michelle. She'll fucking kill ya."

Cook cringed and looked at Maxxie with pleading eyes.

"Please Max, don't. She's already pissed at me for the drugs."

Maxxie glared at Cook for a moment before sighing.

"Fine, last chance not to fuck up though. Girls, do you mind if he joins us?"

Emily shook her head before Katie could speak.

"Nah, it's fine. I reckon he's learnt his lesson, right Cook?"

Emily directed at the boy who nodded.

"Well then, take a damn seat, you're blocking my view."

Emily snapped and the two boors sat down, giving Emily an uninterrupted view of the table she'd been watching. Scowled as she saw that the table was now empty and the girls were gone.

"Bollocks."

She muttered to herself, a surge of annoyance rushing through her.

"Good more like. Seriously Ems, don't do this shit again."

Katie warned, earning a confused look from Cook and Maxxie. Katie sighed in exasperation.

"She was eyeing up a girl who was obviously already taken."

"Haha nice one Emilio!"

Cook boomed out, laughing, causing Katie to glare at him.

"Cook! Don't encourage her; it didn't end well the last time."

Emily felt anger rushing through her; she didn't know who she was angrier at.

"Listen here, first of all don't call me that Cook, ever. Katie, you think Mandy was the only time I've gone after someone already taken?"

Katie stared at Emily in shock, her mind obviously processing the news, her face hardened and she stood up without a word, storming out of the café quickly. Emily sighed and let her head fall into her hands.

"Shit Emily, think you fucked up there."

Maxxie directed towards her and Emily couldn't do anything but agree.

* * *

Emily dragged herself into the lecture room for her first politics class, feeling drained and a little depressed. She hated fighting with her sister and leaving the fight un-resolved, Katie could be a bitch sometimes but she still loved her and would do anything for her. She looked round the hall, looking for a place to sit, she was almost late and almost every seat was taken. She smiled as she finally saw an empty seat although her smile dropped, as did her heart, when she saw who was sat next to the empty seat; Effy. Emily groaned as she made her way over to the strange girl and the spare seat. This is all she needed, to be sat next to a girl she wanted to take to bed and who had a psycho as a friend.

"This seat taken?"

Effy slowly turned her head to look at Emily as the red head reached it. A small smile graced the pale girl's face and she shook her head.

"No."

Effy stated and turned back to looking towards the front of the room. Slightly hesitantly Emily sat herself down and placed her bag at the side. She suddenly felt awkward, she wanted to say something to the strange girl, but what was there to say? The door to the hall outside opened and a scruffy man entered the room, striding with long steps towards the desk at the front of the room. Emily glanced over at Effy one last time and was shocked to see a genuine smile on her face as she looked at the man. Her eyes flicked quickly to the side and her smile disappeared, her face once more blank.

"Right then you bunch of wankers. My name's Keiran and I'm your sodding politics teacher, if you hadn't already guessed."

The man at the front directed to the rest of the room and Emily already found herself liking the man, he spoke with an Irish accent and there was just something about him which seemed so likable.

"Now then, cause I've got a fucking hangover all we're gonna do today is put you into the pairs you'll be working with for the rest of the course and then you can chat for the rest of this bloody thing."

Emily laughed a little at the obvious disdain Keiran held for the subject he was supposed to be teaching and the students he was supposed to seeing pass the subject. The red head looked round the room, casually checking out everyone in class to see who she might be partnered with. Strangely enough the majority of the class were women, Emily licked her lips as the thought entered her brain, this class might not be as bad as she originally thought.

"Alright then, next up we have…ah Effy, didn't realise you were in here."

Emily started out of her thoughts as Keiran uttered Effy's name. The man was smiling in Effy's direction, a look of recognition on his face. Effy just smiled a little and nodded, rather than taking offense at the obvious rudeness the girl had shot his way the man just chuckled and shook his head.

"Yep, definitely my Effy. Right then Ef….you're with….an Emily Fitch."

"You've got to be fucking with me!?"

Emily exclaimed in shock, and a little annoyance if the red head was going to be honest, Keiran chuckled to himself.

"No I'm not fucking with ya kiddo, grand to see you're already sat next to Effy though."

With that Keiran went back to assigning everyone their pairs while Emily groaned and let her head fall into her hands.

"Bollocks."

She muttered to herself.


	4. I learn from the best

**A/N- So, I know I said I wasn't going to post anything till after the new, and final, series of Skins had aired but I just couldn't help myself. This chapter has been written over the past few days and partly while drunk, as I am now. Oh dear...anyway I hope you enjoy and we get a familiar face...no voice in this chapter.  
**

Emily's eyes drifted open and she groaned as she felt an ice-pick drive into her brain.

"What the fuck did I drink last night."

She muttered to herself and rolled over in her bed, almost colliding with the body of a girl. Emily frowned as she looked at the bare back that was facing her. Had she really scored last night? It was all really just a blur to her. The girl opposite her stirred a little and rolled over so she was facing Emily, now Emily remembered her. The pain of her handover struck her again and Emily realised she needed coffee, and she needed it now. The red head slipped out of bed and threw a long baggy t-shirt on over her naked body before she crept out of her room.

"What the fuck did you do!"

The sharp sound of a pissed off Katie sliced in Emily as she headed towards the kitchen and made her wince in pain.

"Please Katie, I have the hangover to end all hangovers, don't give me any shit."

Emily muttered as she entered the kitchen area and flipped the kettle on, making a start on making her coffee.

"Emily! Do you even know who it is you fucked last night!"

Emily frowned at the question and tried to recall the name of the girl, she winced as a stab of pain hit her and she shook her head gently.

"No I don't, who was it Kay?"

"That's my fucking partner in class you dozy cow!"

"….Oh."

Katie looked like she was about to explode in anger, which would have been funny if the anger wasn't directed at Emily.

"That's all you can say? If you've fucked things up between me and Sally I'll kill you."

Emily frowned in confusion as the kettle reached boiling point.

"Since when have you cared about doing well in class?"

Katie looked awkward for a moment before her face got washed over with anger again.

"That doesn't fucking matter."

Emily frowned in confusion before turning to the kettle and making herself a coffee. She smiled in satisfaction as she took a drink and the soothing taste of coffee helped her head.

"Look, I'm sorry Katie ok. I didn't know she was your work partner though."

Katie still looked like she was about to explode when the door to Emily's bedroom opened and Sally stepped out, rubbing sleep from her eyes and topless. Katie's eyes bulged at the sight and she turned round quickly to avoid looking, causing Sally to laugh.

"Katie, I'm sure it's nothing you've not seen before."

Katie turned round slowly, her neck rigid as she fixated at Sally's head.

"Sally, I'm so sorry about my sister. I hope….I mean….we're partners…."

Katie trailed off and Emily had to bit her lip to stop herself from laughing, Sally had no compunction and laughed loudly, too loudly for Emily's liking.

"It's fine Katie, it was just sex. Anyway, I know I've got nothing to fear from you, being a lifelong cock cruncher."

Emily caught Sally's eye and read the look in it and found herself smirking. Then a thought slammed into Emily and she groaned in annoyance.

"What's up?"

Katie asked in concern and Emily just shook her head and took another drink from her cup.

"I've just remembered, I have to go over to Effy's today to get some work done."

Katie's face transformed into a scowl.

"I still can't believe you're working with that crazy cow. Do you have to go over?"

Emily nodded as she moved past the two girls.

"Yeah Katie, I do. I'm off for a shower to try and get rid of this fucking hangover. Sally, lovely to meet you."

Emily threw a wink Sally's way before heading towards the bathroom, dimly hearing Sally say.

"So who's this Effy girl? Hot?"

* * *

When Emily stepped out of the shower Sally had gone and Katie was moving about in the kitchen. She reckoned her sister might still be a bit pissed off at her and so the red head quickly nipped into her room before Katie could find her to moan at her again. Inside her room Emily flopped on her bed, letting her towel flop open, and reached over for her phone. Luckily her hangover was mostly gone so staring at the little screen full of pixels didn't tax her head too much. She quickly typed out a text to Effy asking what time she should come over, she hoped that whatever time it was Naomi wouldn't be there. Over the past two weeks the blonde had gone out of her way it seemed to cause trouble for Emily. Constantly bumping into her, shooting her nasty looks and just being a general bitch. Emily sighed and put her phone down, rolling over to reach her bedside cabernet and extracting a pre-rolled spliff from the draw. She smiled to herself as she lit it and took a long drag, a wave of calm overcoming her and making her troubles seem far away. She reached over and picked up her phone again, scrolling through the contacts until she hit upon one in particular, she hit the call button and waited for the person to pick up.

"Like, hey babes."

The voice greeted her and Emily found her smile widening.

"Hey yourself babes, how are ya?"

"Alright, job is going ok before you ask."

Emily smiled; she could almost hear the shrug in the voice.

"How's uni?"

Emily rolled her eyes and took another drag from the joint.

"It's a drag, got a crazy bitch stalking the place trying to piss me off. Plenty of girls though."

The person on the other end of the phone laughed a laugh that was light and happy.

"That's my Emily, always out for the next girl."

This time it was Emily that shrugged.

"I learn from the best Cassie, I learn from the best."

Emily heard Cassie giggle.

"Oh wow, you're, like, too nice Ems."

Emily laughed and shook her head.

"Thanks babes."

"Oh wow, like shit. I gotta go Ems, but I'll be up your way in about a months' time if you wanna catch up."

Emily smiled at the thought and felt a thrill run through her.

"Yeah, I'd like that"

"Cool, I'll text ya when I know the details. Bye."

With that Cassie hung up and Emily gazed at the phone wistfully.

"Yeah, bye."

She muttered before letting her phone drop onto the bed and taking another smoke. It would be nice to see Cassie again, she liked the ditzy blonde and she was always entertaining.

* * *

An hour or two later Emily exited her room, fully clothed now and her politics work safely in her bag on her shoulder.

"Katie!? I'm off to Effy's? Kay?"

She called out, wondering where her sister was.

"I'm in here!"

A distracted voice called and Emily entered the front room to find Katie laying on the sofa with her head in a book.

"Ok, what have you done with my sister?"

Emily stated and Katie lowered the book, frowning in confusion at her.

"What?"

"Well, you care about doing well in class and I now find you with your head stuck in a text book voluntarily, you're obviously an alien and are holding my sister on your spaceship."

Katie made a face.

"You've been watching too much Doctor Who."

Emiyl grinned.

"What can I say, Jenna's hot."

"That's what you said about Freema, and Billie."

Emily shrugged.

"So the companions are hot, sue me. Come on sis, what's going on with ya?"

Katie sighed and put the book down, her face deadly serious and Emily instantly diverted her full attention to her.

"You've always been the smart one Ems, don't try and deny it, you were always going to be the one to go to university and I know you settled for here because of me and I appreciate it, I really do."

Emily kept quiet, just listening.

"I thought I always knew what I wanted, the perfect feller with the money and the kids. A really comfy life."

"And…now?"

Emily asked hesitantly causing Katie sigh and shake her head.

"I…I don't know, but I know I want to have a good job, and that means university."

Emily smiled and leant down to kiss Katie on the forehead.

"And I'm sure you'll do brilliantly sis, I'm proud of you. Now I gotta go to Effy's."

Katie made a face before picking up her book again.

"Rather you then me."

Emily laughed as she headed towards the door.

"You're all heart Kay, all heart."

* * *

Emily gazed at the door for a moment before knocking, hoping to whatever deity existed that Naomi wouldn't be in. The door opened and she was greeted with Effy, causing Emily to let out a sigh of relief before she fully took in the dark-haired's clothing. Effy was wearing hardly anything, other than a long baggy top Emily couldn't even tell if she was wearing any underwear. The red head glanced at Effy and read a smirk on her face and a twinkle in her eye, this was all intentional.

"Come on in."

Effy muttered and walked away from the door, leaving Emily to hurry after her, closing the door behind her. She frowned in annoyance, she didn't like being put on the back foot, didn't like it when others took charge. But that was what Effy was doing, leading this charade.

"So where's your roommate?"

Emily asked carefully.

"Out, she's spending the day with her mum and Keiran. We've got the place to ourselves."

This time Emily definitely caught the smirk in her face.

"Well then, that means we can get the work done."

Emily stated, fixing Effy with a stare, with a look that told her that she was in charge, not her. Effy just smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess it does."

They both sat down on the sofa and got out their books.

"So the project's to do with the formation of the Labour party right?"

Emily asked and Effy nodded, leaning over her so she could flip Emily's book to the right chapter. The red head closed her eyes and breathed in, inhaling a scent that Effy; fags and booze.

"Yeah. Read the chapter. Make notes."

Effy stated and Emily felt their legs touch, the feel of skin against skin electric to her. She swallowed and gave across at the strange girl, who just smirked a little before leaning back to her side of the sofa.

"I know, but we have work to do."

Emily stared at Effy for a moment before grunting and turning back to her book, reading the words set down on it. Her mind, hover, had a different idea. She couldn't focus on the words, couldn't focus on the work, her mind kept on going back to the fact that she and Effy were all alone and she was barely dressed. She glanced back at Effy and found her staring back at her, that ever present smirk directed at her. There was silence and Emily could swear it was like someone was holding their breath. Then Effy made a movement, just a little shuffle, and Emily made her move. She darted forwards and captured the brunette's mouth with her own, her tongue quickly slipping past the other girl's lips and into her mouth. Emil bought her hands up, clasping Effy's head and holding it in place. She felt, more then heard, Effy moan into her mouth and she shifted slightly, picking the dark haired girl up and moving her so she was on Emily's lap. Emily could feel wave after wave of excitement and pleasure already washing over her as she reached down and moved her hands up past Effy's top. Resting on the bare skin of the girl's arse Emily smirked into the kiss as she found a lack of underwear.

"Slut."

She muttered.

"Problem?"

Effy shot back and Emily had to admit that there wasn't one. She was enraptured by this strange girl; she had always been attracted to strange and exotic girls, girls who weren't white, English and normal.

"Bedroom. Now!"

Emily demanded and she grinned as she heard Effy moan in acceptance.

**A/N- Well what we think to that? Cassie and Emily are friends, most likely more. What we think to Effy and Ems getting it together?  
**


	5. She's pretty, fit as well

**A/N-Ok, so this was actually a rather difficult chapter to write for some reason. I actually had to go back and re-write it a few times because I wasn't happy with it. So do let me know what you think of it. You may notice I've planted little seeds in this episode.  
**

The two girls crashed through the door into the bedroom, still pressed together in a long, passionate kiss. Emily's hands were still firmly grasping the other girl's ass and she squeezed every so often, earning a moan of approval from the girl. Emily backed Effy backwards, towards the bed, pushing her down onto it and climbing on after her, a predatory grin on her face.

"Lose the top."

Emily growled, determined to be the one in control of this encounter. There was a pause before Effy shrugged and removed her top, confirming the belief that Emily'd had that Effy was naked under it. The girl's body was insanely pale and blank; she was like a porcelain doll and Emily's mouth watered at the prospect of making it writhe under her ministrations.

"Are you going to lose your clothes?"

Effy asked and Emily blinked in shock, she didn't think she'd ever heard the girl say so many words in one sentence. Effy smirked at her, a knowing look in her eye, and Emily growled in annoyance before she quickly shed herself of her own clothes and jumped on the bed, taking Effy down with her and planting kisses along the pale collarbone of the girl. Effy moaned in appreciation and Emily smirked as she bought a hand down to one of the girl's breasts and squeezing it before twisting and pinching the nipple, drawing out moans of happiness from the dark haired girl. Emily smirked against the skin she had her lips pressed against before lowering her hand further and feeling how wet Effy was.

"My, you really want this don't you? You really want me."

Effy just shot a look at Emily and she smirked a little before the red head slid a single finger along the other girl's slit, causing her moan and unravel slightly. A surge of pleasure ran through Emily, she was finally going to be able to see Effy lose control, to see her finally let go, and it would be under her ministrations, the thought pleased her probably too much. With the skill of a pro Emily slid two fingers into Effy's pussy, curling them slightly and causing the skinny girl to arch her back. Emily grinned and opened her mouth to gloat when the sound of the front door opening and slamming shut occurred.

"Effy? Ef? Where the fuck are you?!"

Naomi shouted from the other room and Emily froze, torn between continuing her conquest and the thought that Naomi was a lot tougher then she looked. The red head bit her lip in agitation as the two choices danced in front of her. Then Effy took the matter out of her hands as she shoved Emily's clothes on the floor.

"I'm in my room Naoms!"

Emily shot Effy a look, feeling anger at the girl bubble up inside her.

"Bed. Under. Now."

Effy ordered and Emily could do nothing but comply, dropping to the floor and rolling under it just as the door opened and Naomi walked in. There was silence for a moment.

"What the fuck Effy! I thought you were supposed to be studying with the Bitchmeister?"

Emily heard Naomi snap out and she had to bite the inside of her mouth to stop herself from crying out in anger.

"Called up. Hung-over."

Effy stated, seemingly back to being aloof and monosyllable again.

"So you just thought you'd get yourself off instead of saving me from a day with Gina and Keiran. Bitch."

Emily heard Effy let out a low chuckle.

"Love me though."

There was a silence for a moment and Emily shifted under the bed, trying to find a more comfortable position.

"Yeah, guess I do you cow. Now get dressed, now that I know you're free you can help me make it through the day."

"Ok."

There was movement from above Emily and she guessed that Effy had got up from the bed and was getting dressed.

"Why?"

The girl asked Naomi and Emily heard an exasperated tone from the blonde, causing the red head to smirk; at least she wasn't the only one who got annoyed with Effy.

"Why what?"

"Why do you hate her?"

"Who? Emily? Because she's a bitch who thinks she can get any girl she wants."

Emily stiffened at Naomi's opinion of her, she was not like that.

"She's pretty, fit as well."

Effy stated.

"I guess. Not noticed."

Naomi said and Emily could hear the shrug in her voice, she heard Effy let out another low chuckle.

"Bullshit."

"Whatever, can we go now?"

"Sure."

Emily heard the duo leave the room, shutting the door behind them. She then heard them open and close the front door and Emily was alone in the flat. She stayed where she was for a few minutes, just to make sure they really were gone before rolling out from under the bed and getting dressed. She left Effy's room and was about to leave the flat when the last moments of the conversation hit her. Had Naomi been looking at her? The thought sent disturbing feelings washing over Emily. Sure Naomi was hot but she was also batshit crazy. Emily bit her lower lip in agitation again before shaking her head and leaving the flat.

* * *

Emily entered her flat and noticed Katie was still in the same position as she had been when she left.

"Good book eh?"

She joked and Katie lowered the book, a confused expression on her face.

"I thought you were studying with Professor Crazybrain?"

"Things got a little…complicated."

Emily explained weakly, heading over to the sofa and flopping down on it, letting Katie stretch her legs out over her.

"Complicated how? You didn't fuck her did you?"

Katie fixed Emily with a look and Emily quickly looked away, trying and failing to not give the game away.

"You did didn't you! You shagged her! For fucks sake Ems!"

"I didn't shag her Katie!"

Emily snapped.

"Naomi came back early so I didn't get the chance. I had to hide under the bed till they both laughed if you must know!"

Katie just stared at her for a moment before bursting out laughing.

"It's not fucking funny Katie…stop laughing you dozy cow!"

Emily shouted, feeling incredibly pissed off, but Katie couldn't help laughing.

"Oh come on Ems, it's a little funny."

Emily just glared at her sister.

"Fuck this shit, I'm going to the Pit."

She growled and shoved Katie's legs off her before standing up and storming out of the flat, ignoring her sister crying her name.

* * *

The Pit was the student bar on campus for all the rockers, goths, emos and any other alternative music choice there happened to be. It was dark and there were plenty of secluded booths you could hide yourself in, which was perfect for Emily's needs right now. She had stormed in to find Cook behind the bar, how he had got a job there was anybody's guest, she'd shot him a look and just ordered herself a whiskey before retreating to a booth. That had been an hour ago now and she now on her fourth drink.

"So what's wrong?"

Emily looked up with a start, seeing Maxxie at the entrance to the booth.

Max…what are you doing here?"

"Katie called, said you tore out of the flat mad as hell. She told me everything, seems like a silly thing to get mad at."

Emily snorted and took another drink from her glass while Maxxie slid into the booth and settled next to her.

"So come on, what's wrong."

Emily sighed; feeling tired all of a sudden.

"What Katie doesn't know is that Effy mentioned to Naomi that I was rather pretty and fit."

"So? You are pretty and, if I wasn't gay, I'd definitely jump you."

Emily couldn't help a small laugh escaping her and she smiled.

"Thanks Maxxie, anyway there was a long pause before Naomi said she hadn't noticed. Effy basically said that was bullshit."

Maxxie frowned as he obviously ran things through in his head.

"So you're pissed off that Naomi may have actually noticed you for the attractive young woman you are and not the bitch she thinks you are."

Emily growled, annoyance washing over her.

"Well when you put it like that, all logically, you make it sound stupid."

Maxxie laughed and Emily growled again, shooting him a look.

"Ok ok, sorry, I didn't realise you were so touchy."

Emily sighed again, realising she'd have to tell him.

"No, it's not that I'm touchy, it's just that…..listen when we were younger,"

"You and Katie?"

Maxxie asked and Emily nodded.

"When we were younger, before I came out, I was a doormat. I did everything Katie told me to do, accepted every criticism she threw at me, hung out with all her fake friends. I was useless, depressed and just low. She and her friends were always laughing at me, sometimes just joking but sometimes I could tell they were being really mean, that they weren't joking."

"I see, so whenever someone laughs at something that happens to you, or something you do, you go right back to the doormat, you remember it all again."

Emily nodded, happy that Maxxie got it so easily.

"Ems, you know Katie's note like that anymore. Even I can tell she cares about you too much to be that mean to you. And I would never laugh at you, only with you."

Emily nodded and smiled.

"Thanks Maxxie."

"No problem Ems."

Maxxie said and smiled before giving her a hug.


	6. Fucking Stick Insect

**A/N-More from the confident Emily and more characters are introduced! Wahoo! I'm still not a hundred percent on this Emily, do you think I'm writing her well? Any opinions, good or bad, would be most appreciated.  
**

Emily softly hummed to herself as she read the book in front of her before looking further down at the paper she was working on for class. The paper was to do with the Russian revolution of 1917 and it was already driving her mad. She and Maxxie had agreed to do their own research first before meeting and combining notes, but it was proving harder then she had expected, plus she had things on her mind. Firstly there was impending arrive of Cassie, she'd texted a few days ago to say that she was coming down next Saturday, it was Friday now and she was due into the train station at ten tomorrow morning. Cassie's arrival indicated two things for the red head. The first was a period of brilliant sex; Cassie had been the girl to truly teach her the ways of the pussy. Mandy may have helped to refine her technique but it was Cassie who was her mentor. Secondly, it was going to be tense. Katie hated Cassie with a vengeance for some unknown reason. Emily sighed and rubbed her forehead as thoughts kept on shooting through her head. The other thing on her mind was Effy and Naomi, Emily was still trying to figure out what Naomi's deal was and Effy hadn't mentioned their little encounter at all. It was all serving to confuse and piss her off, and she didn't like to be confused.

"Fuck it."

She muttered to herself, shutting the book. She wasn't going to get any work done today, maybe after the weekend when Cassie was gone but not before. She shoved her work back in her bag, picked up the book and headed towards the History section of the library to put it back on its shelf. She was just turning a corner when she collided with someone and they both went tumbling to the ground.

"Watch where you're going."

She shot out before she noticed who it was; the strange looking girl from a month ago, the girl she had seen with a blonde girl at the café after her and Maxxie's first lesson.

"Oh shit! Sorry, I didn't mean to."

The girl shot out, brushing her fringe from out of her eyes and blushing furiously.

"It's fine, sorry I snapped at you. I should have been looking out as well."

Emily stated as she picked herself up before holding her hand out for the girl, who took it and used it to pull herself up before smiling gratefully at Emily.

"Thanks."

The girl bent down picked up the book Emily had dropped, offering it to Emily, who accepted it, smiling.

"Thanks yourself, I'm Emily by the way."

"Franky, well Francesca."

"Franky, lovely name, and it's nice to meet you."

Emily stated, smiling charmingly and causing Franky to blush again.

"Thank you."

"So what you doing? Subject wise?"

Emily asked as she and Franky started walking towards where the book lived.

"English. I want to be a journalist."

"Wicked, that's what I used to want to be as well. Teacher now hopefully."

"Cool."

Franky stated and Emily smiled again as she slid the book into place.

"Franks! Franks!"

A high pitched voice shouted and the blonde Emily had seen Franky with rounded the corner.

"Babes there you are. Who's this?"

The girl asked, her eyes taking in Emily quickly.

"This is Emily; we bumped into each other, literally."

Franky stated as the girl reached the duo and gave Franky a kiss on the cheek.

"Emily this is.."

"Mini, nice to meet you Emily."

The girl, Mini, stated shaking Emily's hand and squeezing it tightly, a dark look in her eyes.

"Nice to meet you as well Mini."

Emily smiled back, meeting her look. Despite being blonde she didn't strike Emily as a bimbo, she obviously didn't trust Emily or like her.

With good reason stick insect.

Emily thought nastily, Franky just smiled, seemingly missing the tension in the air.

"Franks, we gotta go. We said we'd see Rich's first performance remember."

"Oh yeah. See ya around Emily."

"Count on it."

Emily responded, not taking her eyes off Mini and smirking slightly. Mini just glared at her and she and Franky turned and left her alone surrounded by books.

"Fucking stick insect."

Emily muttered to herself.

* * *

"I can't believe you're only just telling me this!"

Katie shouted at Emily, who just stood there and let her sister's anger wash over. If anything she felt sorry for Maxxie, who was sat at the table with them in the Pit.

"At least I'm telling you know instead of tomorrow just before I go to meet her."

Emily almost laughed as she watched Katie fumed, she'd swear she could see a vein throbbing in her forehead. Apparently, so could Maxxie.

"Katie, I think it's your round."

Katie rounded on Maxxie before grunting and storming off towards the bar.

"Well that was a disaster averted."

Maxxie stated, shooting a look of relief towards Emily, who jus laughed a little, amused that Maxxie still didn't get Katie.

"I doubt it, you just distracted her. Thanks though Max, this weekend is going to be hard enough as it is."

Maxxie frowned, obviously confused, and Emily felt for him.

"But why? I don't understand, who is this girl?"

"Cassie fucking Ainsworth."

Katie's voice spat out as she returned to the table, a tray of drinks in her hands. Maxxie nodded his thanks before reaching over and getting his.

"And who's she when she's at home?"

The boy asked before taking a drink from his glass.

"Cassie was the first girl I was with, she taught me everything I know about shagging a girl and, for some reason, Katie doesn't not like her."

"This true Katie?"

Maxxie asked as Emily took a drink from her glass and watching over its rim as Katie scowled.

"Yeah I don't like her, and I don't need a fucking reason to either! I just don't!"

She spat out and Emily rolled her eyes, this weekend was going to be so much fun.

"Where's she going to stop anyway?"

Her sister asked and Emily set her glass down.

"At ours Kay, in my room with me."

Emily watched Katie carefully, watching her in case of another explosion.

"For fucks sake."

The twin muttered as she glared at Emily and took a drink.

"Next time warn me about this sort of shit Ems!"

"I am warning you."

Emily counted calmly.

"Not the night before you stupid cow!"

Katie shot out.

"Girls girls, let's keep calm. What's done is done. There is nothing that can be done but to except it and move on."

* * *

Emily sighed as she took a drag of her cigarette before flicking it out into the night. She watch it fly off and sizzle out, slowly dying before shaking her head and heading back inside. As she headed towards their booth she stopped, hearing Maxxie and Katie talking.

"So come on Katie, why don't you like Cassie? And don't give me any shit, there's always a reason for hating someone."

Emily quickly slid into the shadows, not a hard thing in the Pit, and listened intently. Maybe it was something Cassie could do to fix things between her and Emily's sister. She heard Katie sigh, the sigh carrying with it a sense of exhaustion and weariness.

"Fine….but you can't tell Ems. I don't know if she'd ever forgive me."

Katie stated and Emily stiffened. Maxxie obviously nodded his agreement because her sister started talking again.

"Right, well there was a time when I was…well I was a bitch, a right whore. I slept around, just picked up guys and dropped them. I'm not like that anymore though and, thinking back on it, I'm sorta disgusted with the way I acted. I mean I was a right bitch to Emily as well and I love her so much. She's my sister, my twin, I need her!"

Emily felt pricks around the edges of her eyes and she wiped the tears that were starting to form there.

"Ok, and Cassie?"

"I'm getting to it!"  
Katie snapped.

"Well, Emily was never like that you know? She was quiet and shy and….just Emily. It was nice. Then she met Cassie."

The contempt that Emily heard in Katie's voice shocked her.

"You've seen what Ems is like now, she's just like I was when I was younger and…it was Cassie that did that to her. That's why I hate Cassie; she turned my sister into me."

Emily stood in shock in the shadows, her mind still trying to process what she had heard. She was nothing like Katie when she was young….was she? She just liked sex, what was wrong with that?

"Listen, Katie, I think this is something you need to talk to Ems about. But I will say this, Emily's a big girl, she's also always hit me as a very determined and independent girl. I don't think she does anything because she doesn't want to."

Emily heard Katie sigh.

"Maybe."

She heard Katie mutter and Emily chewed her lip in agitation before shaking her head and moving in the light and towards their booth.

"Hey, I just got a text from Effy, she needs to talk about some work we've been doing."

Katie looked up at her in confusion while Maxxie just narrowed his eyes at her mouthed;

"bullshit."

"Really? At this time? Weird."

Katie said but seemed to accept it.

"Yeah, I know. Anyway, I'll see you lot later."

* * *

Emily paced up and down the corridors of the Humanities building, her mind going over and over the things she had heard Katie say, and the things Naomi had said about he.

"I'm not a bitch and I don't sleep around. Alright I do but that's just because I like sex, there's nothing wrong with that for fucks sake. For fucks sake!"

She screamed the last past and kicked at a door, causing it to slam loudly in the silence of the empty building. Just before the sound faded she heard a cry and Emily looked round the corner curiously. She started in shock as she saw Franky with tears ruining her makeup.

"Franky?"

She asked hesitantly and Franky look at the red head in a little shock and sadness.

"Emily, hi."

"What's wrong?"

Franky sniffed and shook her head.

"You don't want to know, it doesn't matter."

"Hey! I do want to know, now what's wrong?"

Emily asked as she stepped closer to the girl.

"I had a fight with Mins that's all."

Emily frowned.

"What happened?"

Franky shook her head and wiped her tears away.

"Doesn't matter, was my fault anyway. I'm just a no-good shit magnet."

"Oi! You are not a no-good shit magnet. You're beautiful."

Franky let out a bitter laugh.

"Yeah right, pull the other one."

Emily smiled and shook her head, taking hold of Franky's chin and tilting it up so she was looking into the other girl's eyes.

"I mean it, you're beautiful. Here."

She stated before moving forwards and pressing her lips against Franky's. She pulled away after a few minutes and felt a surge of pleasure rush through her as she saw Franky breathing heavily and with lips swollen.

"Wow!"

Franky muttered and Emily smirked.

"Come with me, I've got just the place for us to talk."

Emily took Franky's hand and started walking.

Fuck it, Emily thought to herself, I deal with all those thoughts tomorrow.


End file.
